Of five beginnings
by Vanilj
Summary: Todas las historias tienen un comienzo. En esta serie de cinco oneshots, Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo y Pokey expresan lo que sienten en el momento de iniciar su gran aventura. Primer comienzo: Ness, subido.


**Como buena fan de Earthbound, aquí me tenéis dando la brasa de nuevo. Esta vez os he traído el primero de una serie de cinco oneshots en los que pretendo explicar, desde sus propios puntos de vista, los sentimientos de los personajes justo antes de embarcarse en la que será la mayor aventura de sus vidas. Espero que os guste.**

DISCLAIMER: Earthbound pertenece a Nintendo. Si fuese mío, Pokey sufriría MUCHO, en serio ¬¬

**Ah, y una cosilla más: el título de esta historia está en inglés porque lo he sacado de la canción **"Of two beginnings" **de mi grupo favorito: **Pain of Salvation. **Su contenido no tiene nada que ver, esto no es un songfic. Es sólo que me ha dado la vena y me apetecía ponerlo. Caprichos de una, ya sabéis. Dicho esto, empecemos de verdad.**

**OF FIVE BEGINNINGS: NESS**

Mi madre casi me ahoga, como siempre. Nunca ha sido demasiado delicada a la hora de dar abrazos, pero esta vez roza ya el intento de asesinato. Noto sus uñas clavadas con fuerza en mi espalda mientras intenta, en vano, retener un sollozo. A sus pies, King trata de consolarla dándole pequeños golpecitos con el hocico.

No puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

– Mamá – Mi tono de voz es inseguro, así que hablo lo más rápido posible para disimularlo – Venga, no llores, volveré muy pronto, ya verás. Casi ni te darás cuenta de que no estoy…

Pero las palabras van perdiendo fuerza en mi boca hasta que finalmente desaparecen. ¿A quién pretendo engañar? Me voy a ir de viaje a ciegas, completamente solo y desprotegido. Buzz-Buzz, el que se suponía que iba a guiarme, está muerto, enterrado en una caja de cerillas rota que encontré por casa, y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a enseñarme a dominar bien mis poderes psíquicos. La cosa no puede ir peor.

Si yo mismo estoy asustado, no tengo derecho a pedirle a mi madre que sea fuerte por los dos. Por eso me limito a callarme y a rodearla en un abrazo que, Dios no lo quiera, puede ser el último.

Finalmente, es la voz de mi hermana la que rompe el hechizo.

– Ness tiene que irse, mamá – Susurra mientras le pasa una mano por encima de los hombros y, suavemente, la separa de mi.

Son como dos gotas de agua: rubias, pálidas, con ojos azules… Sólo nos parecemos en lo último. A mi me tocó ser un calco vivo de mi padre.

Papá.

Tracy, a pesar de intentar hacerse la dura, está tan destrozada como mi madre, se le nota en la mirada. ¡Incluso el perro está triste! Pero mi padre, que tendría que estar aquí dándoles su apoyo, no se ha dignado a volver de su viaje. Vive para trabajar, siempre ha sido así, pero me cuesta admitirlo.

Le dedico una mirada furiosa al teléfono, y luego otra a mi madre, que afortunadamente no sabe en lo que estoy pensando.

– _Tienes que llamar _– Deseo con todas mis fuerzas – _Tranquilízalas, haz que me pueda marchar sin preocuparme…_

Pero mi petición no se cumple. Papá tiene cosas mejores que hacer que llamar a su familia.

Suspirando, recojo de la mesa la mochila, llena de comida, el abrigo y la gorra.

– ¿Ya… ya te vas? – Balbucea mamá con las manos entrelazadas en gesto nervioso – Puedes quedarte un día más si quieres, no creo que pase nada…

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, no tengo más remedio que sacudir la cabeza.

– Tengo que hacerlo. Por el mundo.

Y porque sé, aunque no lo diga, que si me quedo un solo día más en casa no me marcharé jamás.

Es ahora, o nunca.

Doy un paso hacia delante, intentando aparentar valentía, pero sé que tiemblo tanto como una hoja. Cierro los ojos y me obligo a avanzar hasta la puerta. Una vez allí, Tracy me detiene sujetándome del brazo. Antes de que pueda protestar, me tiende un bate grande, macizo, el mejor de la tienda de deportes de Onett.

Debía de haberse gastado todos sus ahorros en él.

– Úsalo si te metes en problemas – Me dice con una alegría fingida – O si te apetece ponerte a jugar al baseball, claro.

Nadie tiene las fuerzas suficientes para reírle la broma, pero aún así trato de regalarle mi mejor sonrisa.

– Gracias, hermanita. Cuídate mucho, ¿vale? – La abrazo con energía, y luego hago lo mismo con mi madre – Tú también mamá – Finalmente, acaricio a King por detrás de las orejas, y él me lo agradece mordisqueándome la pantorrilla del vaquero – Sé valiente, ¿eh, King? Ahora tú eres el hombre de la casa.

Miro por última vez el salón, con sus paredes pastel, sus sillones arañados por el uso y la tele de tubo.

Sé que volveré algún día.

_Debo _hacerlo.

Cuando salgo a la calle escoltado por mi familia, me encuentro con mis amigos, que me abrazan, me dan ánimos y me dicen que tengo suerte porque me voy a perder las clases. Me despido de ellos y trato de retener todos sus nombres y sus caras en mi memoria, para que me den fuerzas si en algún momento me encuentro perdido.

Están todos: Stanley, Roger, Dan, Isaac, Henry, Picky, Paige, Meryl…

No, espera, ¿y el hermano de Picky? ¿Dónde se ha metido? Pokey es mi mejor amigo, no ha podido… olvidarse de que me voy hoy, ¿verdad?

Cuando le pregunto al pequeño, se limita a encogerse de hombros.

– Pokey ha desaparecido – Dice mientras se frota un moretón espantoso que tiene en la mejilla – Ayer mamá le dio una buena zurra, y le escuché decir algo así como que se iba a vengar. No tengo ni idea de a dónde ha ido.

Siento una nauseas espantosas ante el relato de Picky. Me estoy marchando a salvar el mundo, pero nunca he sido capaz de proteger a esos hermanos, mis vecinos, mis amigos.

Se ve que el chaval nota algo en mi mirada, porque me dice:

– ¡Anda, vete ya, que se te hace tarde! Si ves a Pokey por ahí, dile que le estoy esperando. Y cuídate, ¿vale?

A mi alrededor se forma un gentío importante, compuesto por todas las personas que han venido a presenciar mi marcha. Extiendo la mano intentando agarrar la de Picky, a punto de gritar que abandonase a esa familia, que viniese conmigo, pero entonces recuerdo que mi destino es luchar contra el mal más absoluto, y se me quitan las ganas.

El pequeño de los Minch desaparece, como tragado por la multitud, y yo me reprendo a mí mismo.

– _Volveré _– Me repito por enésima vez en el día, echando un último vistazo a mi ciudad natal – _Volveré y los protegeré a todos._

Y así, pasito a pasito, con el bate firmemente enganchado en la espalda, salgo de Onett.

La guerra contra Giygas no ha hecho más que empezar.


End file.
